


World's Without End

by MyseryLuvsCompany



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Drabble Collection, Fae & Fairies, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyseryLuvsCompany/pseuds/MyseryLuvsCompany
Summary: A series of ficlets based off prompts from tumblr!Ch1 - Fey/Fairy AuCh2 - Lawyer Au





	1. Aos Sí

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always trawling through prompts and the like on tumblr and sometimes they get their hooks into me, so I've decided to actually start writing some of them. This series will be a mixture of everything so who knows what might come next! Unless otherwise stated, each chapter will be its own fic and not related to any other.
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> From [Dialogue Prompts](https://if-we-re-talking-stories.tumblr.com/post/167272741479/oh-hes-a-fey-not-a-fairy-theres-a) on tumblr;
> 
> “Oh, he’s a fey, not a fairy.”  
> “There’s a difference?”  
> “Fairies will help you. Fey will kill you.”  
> “That would have been nice to know before you sent me to catch him…”

“Oh, he’s a fey, not a fairy.”

“There’s a difference?” Yuuri asked, trying to focus on the conversation he and Phichit were having, to no avail.

“Fairies will help you. Fey will kill you.”

Yuuri looked over at Phichit incredulously, who was grinning brightly despite the literal, potentially life threatening bombshell he’d just dropped on him. His surprise quickly morphed into a glare as Yuuri once again had to extract the cold hands that were trying to sneak under his tunic and put them firmly back into their owners lap.

“That would have been nice to know before they sent us to catch him…” he muttered irritably, pulling the fabric back into its proper place. Phichit laughed and Yuuri decided then and there that he needed a new best friend.

“Doesn’t look like you’re in too much danger to me, Yuuri,” the darker skinned male winked as a lithe, yet firm body pressed against Yuuri’s side. Yuuri felt a gush of cold air against the shell of his ear and he couldn’t suppress the shiver that rippled through him as a result. The worst part was that he wasn’t entirely sure if the warmth in his cheeks was from the cold or the body pressed against him.

Two days he’d had to put up with this; two days he’d been fending off the ethereally attractive creature now pressed along the length of his body in an attempt to keep his focus. It was common knowledge that fairies, could enchant the unaware, and Yuuri wasn’t about to fall prey to this ones wiles no matter how tempting they may have been. All that pale skin, of which he’d seen far too much in those two days, striking blue eyes and long hair the colour of moonlight; the fey was gorgeous.

And, apparently, deadly.

Yuuri once again made a mental note to put up an advertisement for a new partner and best friend. He was just composing the very article in his mind when the fey shifted and suddenly his lap was filled will all that beauty. Yuuri barely managed to catch the look of surprise on Phichit’s face before it was blocked out by the creature now seated firmly on his thighs. The hands returned, this time running over the dips and contours of his chest, his shoulders and arms as those slender hips ground against his own, drawing a groan from the dark haired man.

Somewhere, faintly, Yuuri could hear Phichit laughing. “The only thing that might be in danger is your virtue, my dear friend,” he heard the younger male tease. The words brought Yuuri a small semblance of clarity and it was in that brief moment that he registered the fingertips ghosting down his forearm toward his wrist.

“Oh no you don’t,” the hunter managed to growl as he jerked his arm away from the beguiling creature, and the cuff encasing it, out of it’s reach. Immediately the mood shifted, and the fey hissed at him, which Yuuri would die before admitting was strangely attractive as well, before it lunged upwards to try and close the distance. Yuuri toppled with the momentum, his reflexes catching the creature around the waist as they both rolled backwards onto the floor.

Phichit stood abruptly as the scuffle began and drew his sword in preparation to intervene if it became necessary. Neither of them would get paid if the creature was dead, but dying in the attempt would be even worse. Everyone else who’d taken on the hunt had.

Despite being shorter than the fey, Yuuri’s sturdier frame served him well and he put every ounce of his strength to good use as he flipped them over to ultimately pin the now thrashing creature beneath him. “Stop struggling!” he all but yelled, tightening his hold on the slender wrists. Finally the fey went limp, though whether it was from exhaustion or playing possum, Yuuri wasn’t sure. Either way, he was careful as he lifted himself up and backed away.

The fey sat up, rubbing at its one bare wrist and, for a moment, Yuuri felt guilt that he might have hurt them. The matching cuff to his own was wrapped securely around its other wrist; seamless and unbreakable unless Yuuri wished it to open. They’d been a gift from his mentor and the only way they’d been able to subdue the fey. Without it’s magic, it was no different to a normal human and once they delivered it to the king… Then it, and its magic, became someone else’s problem. Phichit carefully sheathed his blade as they watched fey rise and head for the second bed in the corner of the room.

Yuuri ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, the dirt and grime from their journey making it feel more disgusting that he would have liked as Phichit laid a hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t you go wash up and sleep? I’ll take first watch,” the younger man offered and Yuuri nodded.

He glanced at the fey, who was now curled up with it’s back to them, and Yuuri got the strangest impression that it was pouting even without seeing its face. That small wave of unexpected guilt ran through him again but Yuuri quashed it down and headed for the door. He didn’t need to be feeling sorry for this creature. It had killed people and would no doubt do the same to them if it got free.

So why did he find it so hard to summon that certainty he’d set out with only a scant few days ago?


	2. Rules of Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ficlets based off [this](http://randomsplashes.tumblr.com/post/169011232994/yoi-au-where-victor-is-a-lawyer-that-deals-with) ask on [randomsplashes](http://randomsplashes.tumblr.com/) tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by [haise-crying-brings-me-life](http://haise-crying-brings-me-life.tumblr.com/);
> 
> 'YOI au where Victor is a lawyer that deals with divorce cases and most of his clients think he must be a miserable man cause of his career choice, but in the end they only find out he's happily married to Yuuri Katsuki who's the most beautiful man known to earth and they own a home with a sweet lil' poodle and a baby they just recently adopted ;3'

“Makes it hard to think love and a happy marriage are things that exist any more, doesn’t it?” Alexei mused tiredly as he waited for the elevator alongside his lawyer; his divorce lawyer to be exact.

They’d just finished up a meeting with his soon-to-be-ex wife and Alexei was just emotionally exhausted by the whole affair. He had loved Colette when they’d tied the knot, he had, but maybe love just wasn’t enough any more. Victor Nikiforov of Feltsman, Baranovskaya & Nikiforov offered him a sad smile as he lifted his eyes from the phone he’d been buried in; as though he understood exactly what Alexei was going through and was sorry that he even had to. He figured if anyone could understand, or at least sympathise with the cynical notion, it would be a divorce attorney.

He’d spied a ring on Nikiforov’s finger during their first meeting a little over a week ago, but at the next it had been notably absent and the older man had written it off. It made him feel sad for the silver haired man. Awful career choice aside, he seemed like a nice boy and Alexei could only imagine how miserable the mere idea of marriage must have become to him. His own divorce was already taking its toll and he’d only had the one. What must witnessing it day in and out do to a person’s opinion of the sacred institution?

The doors to the elevator opened and the pair entered before Alexei spoke again. “Seeing fighting couples all the time, watching couples fall apart in front of your eyes; I’ll bet it’s turned you off marriage for life,” the stocky man chuckled as he hit the button for the ground floor of the building.

“I have no desire to get married…” came his attorney’s reply and Alexei nodded, that sympathy welling up inside him. It was sad but he also felt relieved for the younger man. He wouldn’t have to experience the well of disappointment that a failed marriage could create inside.

“Smart man.”

“Since I’m already married to the perfect man.”

Alexei and Victor spoke at the same time and the older man blinked for a moment to process the words. “Come again?” he asked for clarification. Surely he had heard that incorrectly.

“Oh didn’t I mention it?” Victor replied, now wearing a smile that made him seem much younger than the twenty-nine years Alexei knew him to be. “My darling Yuuri and I have been married for two years this past month!” The phone was whipped out once more, and this time all but shoved into Alexei’s face as the silver haired man continued to speak. “It was a lovely ceremony in his hometown back in Japan, and our darling Makkachin was the ring bearer; isn’t she adorable?” Pictures whirred past Alexei’s face to punctuate the words; one showing the two men walking hand in hand down a beach, another of a poodle with what looked like a silk cushion strapped to her back trotting down an aisle towards an altar.

Alexei blinked a few times to process what he was seeing as Victor continued to talk, praising his apparent husband’s virtues and even some of his faults if he wasn’t mistaken, but mostly the older man was still trying to reconcile the sombre, serious young man he’d spent the last week talking divorce details to with this… this hyperactive teenage girl who sounded like he was experiencing her first love all over again right there in the elevator.

“B-but your ring!” the stout man protested. Victor was indeed not wearing a ring even now. The silver haired man took on a sheepish look.

“Our little Yeva swallowed it, to the horror of both myself and dear Yuuri,” he admitted with a silly grin. “The doctor assured us accidental ingestion happens to many new parents and that it should be free of her system in the next day or so.” Alexei could feel his head reeling as he tried to process that not only was his divorce attorney married, with a dog, but also a child? He felt like the rug had just been pulled out from under him even as Victor continued to gush his excitement about adopting their little girl and about his husband. The older man hadn’t even fully processed it before the elevator signalled their arrival and Victor, the human whirlwind, stepped out.

“Have a good evening Mr Tarasovich and I will speak with you on Friday about our next step.” Alexei was certain this boy was going to give him whiplash as the professionalism returned in the blink of an eye; though the smile didn’t completely disappear. All he could do was nod and watch while Victor Nikiforov waltzed off towards the doors of the building and out of his sight as the elevator doors closed again.

Mr Tarasovich rode all the way back up to the fifteenth floor and down again before he managed to muster the mental faculties to do more than stand in shock and mutter ‘What in gods name…’ over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](http://myseryluvscompany.tumblr.com/) if anyone would like to come say hi or even throw me a prompt idea!


End file.
